objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Swordland (camp)
Hey wassup everyone! M' name's Infinityblade2005, and this is mah new camp. Get inta the game yo! Sign up in the comments. And this is on wikia, not PM. So sign up now! Challenges will start when we have enough sign ups. I've changed some characters because not everyone likes OCs. Rules Do not spam. You must put your results in the comments. Only Infinityblade2005 can edit. When a team is up for elimination, the contestants must vote with a poll. Members on the losing team cannot. (until the merge) If you are out, you can still rejoin. You get about a day and a half to do the challenge. No matter how lucky you are with your teammates and eliminations, you will still not win if you don't do any of the challenges (or at least a lot) Message Update 19/7/15:C'mon guys, only two more people to start the game! And I'm contributing at 3:40 PM EST for the first time! 20/7/15:Guys, we are so close to starting the game! I do not want to wait for another week! (later) Game starts! (Later) Somebody edited this page without permit! 21/7/15:Challenge 1 going good so far. 22/7/15:Voting for challenge 2 is taking place. 23/7/15:Challenge is getting intense, with one section being more formidable to answer than the others. Elimination Table Team WHAT ARE THOSE? (FULL!) Gelatin.png|Gelatin - Cedricblocks Eraser_FFCM.png|Eraser - PikminComet Pencil.png|Pencil - Bumblebee the transformer Pin.png|Pin - Bumblebee the transformer MatchBFPI.png|Match - PikminComet Coiny-1.png|Coiny - Jamie2676 (12th Place) Team Fan Favorites (FULL!) AwesomePen.png|Pen - NLG343 Firey 30.png|Firey - Phuocphuc46 Tennisball_Pose1.png|Tennis Ball - Diamondcup (10th Place) Book.png|Book - Phuocphuc46 Ruby.png|Ruby - NLG343 Puffball.PNG|Puffball - Bfdifan444 (11th Place) Challenges Challenge 1 Challenge 1:Choose a random color. I will randomize the points for each color. If using two characters, must do challenge differently for both characters. If cannot do challenge in time, will randomize for any of the remaining colors. Choose now. Two people can have one color. Credit to Cedricblocks for challenge. Post results in comments. Challenge ends on 21/7/15 between 7 and 8 PM (EST). 1. Blue - Eraser, Book (2 points) 2. Orange - Firey, Gelatin (4 points) 3. Magenta - Pen, Puffball (5 points) 4. Purple - Tennis Ball, Coiny (1 point) 5. Red - Pin, Ruby (6 points) 6. Green - Match, Pencil (3 points) Team results: Team WHAT ARE THOSE Score:19 points Team Fan Favorites Score:23 points (winner) Team Fan Favorites win first challenge. Vote on the voting poll now. Voting results: Votes:5 Eliminated:Coiny (3 votes) (60% of all votes) Challenge 2 Challenge 2:I have a number (randomized between 1-20). You must guess it in comments. The team with more correct answers wins. You can choose the same number as someone else, but not your second character if you have one. If cannot do challenge in time, will randomize their number. 8 - Book 13 - Firey, Ruby 6 - Gelatin 14 - Pin, Puffball, Tennis Ball 1 - Pencil 7 - Pen, Match, Eraser Quite a few people didn't do the challenge. So they get someone's number. In fact one person is still being lucky throughout the season. Why? Because the number happened to be 6. Correct number:6 What are those guesses:1 Fan Favorites guesses:0 Team Fan Favorites lose. Total votes:4 Eliminated:Puffball (3 votes) (75% of all votes) Challenge 3 Answer the following questions below. Team with more correct answers from contestants wins. Challenge ends on Thursday night. (EST) 1. What is Infinityblade2005's real name? (just guess) 2. What is Infinityblade2005's gender? (just guess) 3. What is Infinityblade2005's favorite color? What Are Those answer section Pencil:1 correct answer Pin:2 correct answers Gelatin:2 correct answers Eraser:2 correct answers Match:1 correct answer Fan Favorites answer section Book:2 correct answers Firey:1 correct answer Pen:2 correct answers Ruby.:2 correct answers Tennis Ball: (didn't do challenge) WHAT ARE THOSE score:8 correct answers Fan Favorites score:7 correct answers Winner:WHAT ARE THOSE Final statement:What are those? Those are challenge winners. Voting results: Eliminated:Tennis Ball (100% of all votes) Challenge 4 Last challenge, nobody guessed my name. So now it's time to find out WHO in the wiki actually knew my real name. There is one person (other than me) who knew it before I told the answer. Hurricanehunterjackson - Firey Yterbium - Book Category:Camp Category:Camps Category:Fanfiction Camps Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:Fanfiction